Chocolate delights
by JesTheMess
Summary: Well I suck at summeries so please read it and well.. Enjoy!
1. When Sirius has an idea

Christmas delights

(Original name: This is a story I wrote by Jessie?)

**A/N: **Okay yes this is a Sirius& Remus fiction. I was very bored as I had gotten my new laptop and thought to myself _'Self.. Let's make a fan fiction about chocolate's and Christmas.' _and so this is the result of that amazing plan.

Note that all proof reading was done by **Mel Zee Guitar Carrot**. Ha ha.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are to J.K and she should know she is an amazing women for these books.

**//**_When __Sirius__ gets an idea_**\\**

Sirius and Remus had been going out for about five months now. This wasn't something that surprised the two pups friends. What did however was that Sirius Black hadn't had his way with the young werewolf.

Now Sirius knew that Remus loved him and that's all he needed in those first few months, but he needed more. Sirius lived off of people's emotions and actions. When Remus was depressed Sirius would be as well. That's just how Sirius was. So after these past five months Sirius needed more then just words. He need proof.

So Sirius being the crafty guy he was he sent Remus's father and mother a letter by owl. Telling them that he'd be stealing Remus for the winter break. Sirius knew that Mr. Lupin wouldn't mind nor would the missus. So everything was ready for their little _celebration_ as he called it.

Remus however didn't know any of this till the day before the holiday break. He had received a letter from James that was addressed to him from Sirius. It was strange enough that Sirius didn't just tell him, but what made it even more strange was that Sirius was missing breakfast on top of it.

_Dear Mooney,_

_Hey I owled your parents and well.. I told them your staying here at Hogwarts with me. Don't worry they are okay with it.. I just wanted you to know since I didn't want you leaving off to an empty home. _

_Anyways love I will see you later today since I am skipping all today's classes to set thing's up._

_Love, _

_Pads_

Remus was bright red when he looked up at his guilty friend James as he could see him holding back a smart remark. "James…" Remus started, but already saw that James was on his round. Basically off to annoy poor Lilly Evans.

Pettier never was around anymore. He was always off doing some odd thing or another. Remus and the other two friends never asked since they didn't ever question their friend since they honestly didn't want to know.

So with a heavy sigh Remus finished his cup of milk and toast he gathered his thing's and went off to McGonagle's class.

**x-x-x-x-x When Remus was in class… x-x-x-x-x**

Sirius was very busy indeed. He was off already in the dorm setting thing's up around so Remus wouldn't notice unless someone had pointed them out. Sirius knew his boyfriend was smart, but he didn't notice thing's like someone with Sirius as a boyfriend should.

Even though, before Remus, Sirius had been a lady killer, he still was known also as the man of romances. Now that was something Sirius prided himself on. If he didn't make thing's as romantic as he would have liked it, well then the sex would have sucked!

So as he was putting up the last little stash of chocolate's away he couldn't help, but smile and muse at his well put together plan. Heck, even Lilly would have to say that this was a well put together plan. Even though something always goes wrong.

"Awe well.. I know Remus will love all this… hell, if he only knew how much I had to do he'd love me." He said as he thought he was pretty much done. It was already lunch, but since they had a boring study block hour Sirius decided to go and just take a nice long shower. He wanted to smell nice and look gussied up for Remus.

**x-x-x-x-x As for Remus in study hour… x-x-x-x-x**

Remus had been hoping all day that Sirius would have joined him and James, but he was always disappointed and had to just get by. He really hated not having Sirius around. Hell, anyone would when they we're lucky enough to have someone as amazing as Sirius.

Remus always had loved Sirius. Ever since first year when he was saved by the boy from a bunch of bully Slytherins in fifth year. They thought Remus was a freak just because he was so skinny and was never really in class. Remus was lucky that Sirius had been watching over him.

Sirius was never one to admit nothing right out, but he had noticed Remus. Not for his sickness or because he was smart so he could cheat… no, he had noticed the way his auburn eyes burned with a soft flame, and how his hair always fell perfectly near his eyes when he was writing his notes. Truth was, Sirius always had a small thing that grew for the sandy haired boy.

So during the hour Remus just scribbled down nonsense as James was close by chatting softly with Lilly about something or another. After about fifteen minute's of them he sighed deeply as he gathered his thing's to leave.

"Where ya' off to Mooney?" He heard James say as he soon was held by the wrist. His messy haired friend had a soft smile as he looked at him. Lilly had turned and smiled at him as well. Those big green eyes were lovely, but he really missed looking into his loves steal grey eyes.

"I'm going to go to the dorm and read or sleep.. I miss Sirius. See you two later?" He said as he tugged his wrist from James and smiled back now.

"Yeah.. See you later maybe. I might be leaving before dinner." James said as he started to turn back to his work, which was odd as well. Lilly must be doing some good for the boy. With a slight nod Remus left the two, just catching them brushing hands and Lilly turning a soft pink.

Remus was thankful to finally be back where he could be alone and just relax. He loved how he could be himself and not worry so much of wondering eyes in this part of the school. It didn't really accord till he had stripped out of his school cloths and into some more casual wear that there was someone else in the dorm with him. He also didn't notice that Sirius's thing's were laid around his bed.

"What.. Sirius?" He said softly as he picked up the others robe and smiled a bit. It was. Since only Sirius would have the smell of spice and fire whiskey. Remus loved that smell and thought it suited Sirius. It was a older, but fitting sent for him, since Sirius wasn't a boy. Most of the other guys smelled all the same. Of Axe or some other muggle spray that they all thought the girls loved it and they did.

So after he noticed the robes, it was all starting to set in that Sirius was in the bathroom and he would soon be out with a towel wrapped around him and nothing else?! Oh Remus could feel himself turning red as he heard Sirius coming. His whistle was a sign that he was in a good mood and the steam was pouring through the door.

With a deep breath Remus just started to clean up all of Sirius's things. Folding the cloths and setting them neatly on the chest that was at the end of his loves' bed.

"Mooney?" He heard Sirius say in a calm way. Which was how Sirius always was when Remus was flustered. Nor did Sirius really know that Remus was flustered.

"Yeah.. Hey there Pads. Have a nice shower?" He asked now, finally looking at the other. Remus just about choked on his gasp. Of course, he had seen Sirius like this before, but it always made Remus flustered. It made him this way because he wanted to just touch the toned body, but he was also scared since he knew if he did thing's would go too far and he'd just make a fight between them.

Sirius could see Remus looking him over. Smirking he decided to have fun since he knew James wasn't coming back. James had learned better of that. Now as Sirius was alone with Remus he couldn't help himself.

"So.. Mooney do you mind?" he said as he motioned him to turn. Remus knew this game. He had a choice to watch or save himself. He didn't know if he wanted to though. So he simply smirked as he sat down on Sirius's bed.

Sirius didn't care either way. He had a deal with Remus and he knew that his lover wouldn't break it. As he went to get his white T-shirt he slipped it on with a quick motion. His semi-wet hair was under the collar as he slipped his boxers on under the towel. Remus let a soft whimper escape him as he watched. He wanted to see more.

"What? Did I disappoint you?" Asked the now clothed as he sat next to his lover. Remus sighed as he shook his head.

"No… I just was hoping for a tease?" He said as he glanced up at Sirius. He knew that his boyfriend was that one guy who can be romantic on a whim, but Remus never really held his breath for that.

"Oh well then you are going to love me." Sirius said with a smirk.

"How so?" Remus said now that he was starting to notice how none of his friends thing's were laying around. No books, boxers, or even James' broom was around. _'What are you scheming Sirius black?' _thought the now worried sandy blond.

Sirius laughed a bark of a laugh as he kissed the skeptical other on the cheek. Shaking his wet hair at him like a wet dog as he pulled Remus down on his bed.

"Well… You'll find out soon enough love."

**A/N: **YES! I have finished this first damn chapter! *does a little dance of happiness*

Ahem.. Anyways what did you all think? I personally thought I did good, but hey I am a KIND person like that.

But anyways yeah send me review's if you please and tell me what ya think kay?

_**MELANIE IS COOLER THAN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PILLOW. **_**ß**** Note by Mel Zee Guitar Carrot.**


	2. Oh you'll see

**A/N: **Yes this chapter was very interesting and hard. I had been reading many yaoi's and I was also watching Jackass so… Yeah I was having troubles making this chapter come about. Please keep reviewing for me.

**Disclaimers: **All J.K's work. Harry Potter is not mine and if it was I would have not KILLED Sirius and Remus *pouts*

_**//**__Oh you'll see..__**\\**_

Sirius and Remus had been lounging about the dorm the next day. Since (as Sirius planned) James and Pettier hadn't returned. Remus was laying on Sirius' bed as the soft afternoon sun filtered into the room. It was nice being alone with just Sirius. No one was going to walk in on them, if they happen to be kissing, or what not.

As it were, Sirius wasn't there though. He had left not long ago and when Remus had asked where he was off to Sirius just smiled and said _"Oh.. You'll see." _and had left Remus there in wonderment. It didn't occur, though, that what Sirius had said made no sense!

"'_Oh you'll see.' _What the hell did he mean by that?!" Remus said, as he punched Sirius's pillow. He told Remus that he had done all this so they could spend time together, but now that they we're alone he wasn't around!

Remus had had enough. He had given Sirius over two hours to get back, and now he was tired of waiting. So Remus pulled on some dark sweats and a band shirt (Sirius's of course) and headed down to the common room to read or something.

As the ticked off Remus descended down the stair's he heard soft jazz. He knew that the school had allowed music for the common room's, but no one ever played what Remus liked… well, not really that is. They always played thing's like ACDC and David Bowie. Ironically enough, Remus was wearing a ACDC Hells Bells shirt as he entered the common room.

The normal red and gold of the room was replaced with dark crimson's and white as the fire place crackled as he walked more in. The chair's had all been moved away and around were what Remus found funny plush pillows everywhere.

This seemed too much, but it only got better as Remus saw near the fire was a platter full of different chocolates. Remus already felt his mouth water as he kneeled down taking a darker piece. It wasn't any different from any other chocolate Remus has ever had, but it tasted better for some reason.

The boy didn't dwell on it too long, as he also soon noticed the letter placed next to the platter. A small smirk found it's way onto his lips as he unfolded the letter and in messy scribbles there was a note… from Sirius of course.

_Moooney~!_

_Now do you see what I mean? I went through hell to get that damn chocolate, I hope you know! Anyways long story short, eat them and … Well you'll see.. Ha ha._

_Pads_

Remus chuckled at the same comment as he folded the paper back up and started to devourer the candy's. He knew that Sirius had to spend some good time getting this candy. He wondered how many hose elf's he had asked to get him all this.

It didn't take long for Remus to finish the chocolates. The pillow's were soft under his touch as he felt himself becoming sleepy. His eyes had grown heavy as he laid down cuddling with one of the pillows. The Jazz music soon changed to a low number. A piano solo came on and the notes sent Remus off to sleep in minute's.

**x-x-x-x-x While Remus is asleep.. x-x-x-x-x**

Sirius was off getting some more chocolate. Now this wasn't some simple bars of chocolate. Oh now Sirius wanted _body_ chocolate. He had heard about it once in third year when he had been still screwing girls. Now though he hated them really.

When Sirius had first found out about Remus's true feeling's he honestly didn't know what to think. He had known Remus since first year and back in the beginning of the year he didn't know whether to be thrilled or worried.

Sirius had noticed Remus and he knew now that Remus knew that Sirius wasn't just magically there to save him. No, Sirius had been watching him because Remus didn't know how different he looked. Not that Sirius didn't love the way Remus look of course not, but others didn't understand.

Sirius figured it might be because Remus was paler then most, or maybe because of the long scare on his face. Either way Sirius didn't notice nor care. Remus was lovely in his eyes and he wasn't' going to let anyone harm him.

He tried to ignore the feeling's because he was scared. Yes Sirius Black was scared of being rejected by Remus. So while he was befriending Remus he slept around with most girls and tried to not feel bad when Remus looked at him. Remus knew that Sirius was off indulging women. It killed Sirius.

So when Remus one night was crying near the window Sirius heard him say those words. Those three simple words that sealed the deal for him. _"I love you… I love you Sirius.." _Sirius couldn't stand it and was soon holding his friend in his arms.

Remus's body was tense and careful as he didn't know what to do. Sirius chuckled a little as he answered Remus, knowing he was spinning with questions.

"_I love you too Remus… I kinda always have." _And that's how it happen.

After that Sirius never laid eyes on another girl and was always avoiding them. He hated how they all wanted him to change back and leave Remus. He wouldn't and couldn't now. Sirius was bound to Remus and both knew this.

As Sirius hid away the item he ran back off to see if the sleeping chocolates had worked. He was egger to see how cute his little Mooney looked. Sirius also would never admit it, but he adored watching Remus sleep after the change or anytime he got the chance.

**x-x-x-x-x When Sirius got back.. x-x-x-x-x**

Remus was sleeping soundly when Sirius entered the seductive setting. Sirius quietly walked over setting the body chocolate on the coffee table. _'How can you be so cute?' _The black haired boy thought as he laid next to Remus.

He could never understand how Remus made his heart race. His hand running over the sandy blond hair moving it away. The slight touch woke Remus and when the sleep left his eyes Remus about jumped on Sirius.

Sirius fell back with a chuckle as he rubbed Remus's back. "Well hello to you too." He said as he let Remus cling. He figured he must have left Remus alone to long. Ever since they started dating Remus had been very needy. Of course Sirius didn't mind.

"Don't leave me again!" Remus now said as he smacked Sirius playfully on the cheek. He was furious with Sirius for leaving him.

"Sorry.. Hey I brought a gift though." He said as he grabbed the body chocolate. His lips curved into a smirk as he popped open the top and pulled Remus's hand up. Dropping a small amount on his lover's finger's he heard a moan leave Remus.

"S-Sirius!?" He said as now Sirius moved to licking away the chocolate. Remus had been kissed, bitten, touched, and even stripped (Almost naked) by his boyfriend, but this was different! Sirius was licking chocolate off him and his tongue felt amazing. God how Remus wished he wasn't afraid of going further.

Sirius all to quickly was done and had put away the chocolate. His soft chuckle filled the room as the music had stopped. Looking up into the steal grey he knew so well Remus blushed and joined in the laugh.

"Sirius you jerk! You did all this for that?" He yelled as he swatted at his cruel tease of a lover. Not that he didn't mind. After all he had been teasing a lot the last week.

"Well there's more.. Much more later my dear Mooney." he said as his hand brushed the red cheek of the young werewolf.

"Trust me.."

**A/N: **Oh I know! This chapter SUCKED!

Sorry, but I was having WAY to many distractions.. Anyways next Chapter will be better I promise!

Also my proof reader wasn't around so I am sorry for the spelling and Grammar mistakes **(-.-)**


	3. A way to a mans heart is his stomach

**A/N: **OMG! I am so freaking sorry guys! I am sorry I have not updated in forever! Well just so you know I was busy with school believe it or not. So I am writing this now and hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also as always sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar.

**Disclaimers: **J.K owns Harry Potter. I am only writing off her amazing work.

_// A way to a mans heart is his stomach…\\_

Later after the two canines had laughed to tears Sirius's stomach chimed in. A small blush creped over his cheeks as the awkward silences set in. "Uh.. I guess we should go eat?" Sirius hadn't the time to grab any food as he was busy with the plan.

Remus just rolled his eyes with a small sigh. Only Sirius could make that awkward moment cute. The werewolf rose up smoothing out his cloths and held his hand for Sirius's. The contact was filled with a tingle as Sirius lifted himself up. Quickly though Remus was pulled into his lovers strong arms.

"Rem… I'm not hungry for the house elf's cooking.. Is there anyway you can help me out?" At that moment the werewolf could have died from over blushing. It was this little thing where the person could blush themselves to death. Kind of like a massive nose bleed.

In any case the sandy blond looked up at the other with a confused and lustful look. His heart was racing as he wrapped himself onto the Sirius. The soft black locks that gave off a lime and coconut smell filled Remus. "I..I think so.." He trailed off as his slender fingers ran through the others hair. He always loved playing with Sirius's hair. It was his signature. "B-But what did you have in mind?"

The thought of sex didn't make Remus sick. It was just he was scared. It is that simple. He was scared of giving himself over to his senses and just being taken by Sirius. Before they got together he had heard him going on with the other guys about his sex life. It had just about made Remus rip out his heart because of the pain he felt.

Now though he could see Sirius's true self. The caring and loving man he was becoming and he wanted to always be there to see him, but his damn fears! His thoughts ended when Sirius had taken him into a dizzying kiss. It was amazing how Sirius moved perfectly with Remus. Their tongues moving as if in a dance as their bodies melted into each other.

All to soon the kiss was broken, but lingered. Sirius smirking as Remus panted from the surprise kiss. His body already trembling from just said kiss. It delighted Sirius deeply to know he was the only one to make _his_ Mooney like this.

"Rem?" He called the werewolf back into reality as those bright almost Gryffindor gold eyes looked up into his own grey. The black haired boy could see another dark blush coming as Remus realized how silly he looked, but to Sirius he was nothing less then erotic and sexy.

Sirius had to be careful as he moved soft open mouthed kisses down that strong yet soft jaw and down to the pale scared neck. Soft shutters and a few moans coming from Remus was all he needed. He reached soon enough a particular scare on his loves neck. It had been given to him from Sirius. It was a bad change and Remus was trying to leave the shrieking shack. Sirius had taken the werewolf down by the neck and this scare was the result and memory of that night.

Taking the scared area into his mouth Sirius started to run his tongue over it and soon making his mark -again. The smaller boy was completely lost in Sirius. Breathing coming in soft huffs as his hands held tightly to the black haired others shoulders. How many times had he stopped this before he knew how it felt? To many as he was now never going to allow Sirius to leave him.

"S-Siri… We're.. Not now?" Those words slipped out as Sirius had finished the deed. A decent hickey was placed over the scare. The pale mark showed through the bruise like mark and was in a _very_ noticeable spot. With a soft sigh Sirius looked at his lover as their cheeks brushed. Sunlight met with storms as the two looked into the others eyes. A small war of lust and need going through each when the storm closed.

"No, not yet.. But, I am still hungry." His voice was husky and lustful. The werewolf's eyes widen as Sirius moved quickly down. His hands holding Remus's hips as his mouth worked on more… Important area's.

"N-NO! Sirius!" Remus whined as he watched the other. A playful smirk was plastered on the prankster kings face. No sign of kidding in sight though as he took the sweat tie in mouth. Slowly he pulled it as the sandy blond watched with horror and interest?

Without any word from his lover Remus had to assume he was not going to stop. Not that he really mind, but he still couldn't see Sirius doing this for him. After all the time he had been waiting and trying to break him Sirius Black was going to do _THIS_?!

The boxers stared Sirius in the face almost with a mocking smile. Remus was obviously hard as the boxers showed quite plainly. With a last bit of a smirk Sirius moved to tease Remus. His mouth ghosting over the hard on as the dirty blond gave a growl. This just making Sirius curious as to how far he could go.

Moving his tongue over the hidden shaft he moved it over playfully. "Nm… Siri… D-Don't…" Was the weak response from Remus. He ignored the protest as Sirius's hands moved sliding down the underwear. It was painfully slow as he heard soft groans and whimpers from the werewolf.

It was amazing how those soft sounds could make Sirius melt. The others cock was now reviled as the black haired boy thought he had tortured his lover enough for now. With a soft flick of his skilled tongue he was given a moan of pure pleasure from Remus. Taking the head Sirius started to do this sinful and at the same time wonderful deed.

"S-Sirius!" Almost screamed the werewolf as his hand cupped over his mouth. The warmth of the others mouth was amazing. He had never felt himself wanting to _cum_ so bad. His right hand weaving its way through Sirius's hair gripped as he felt a tightness in his stomach.

Sirius had started to run in the slit. One thing he knew from that little (and regrettable) fuck marathon was when a girl messed with the slit any man would fall before her. Remus was no different. Sirius could taste the bitter sweet pre-cum seeping out and into his mouth.

He couldn't go on doing this to long though. As Remus was going to go other wise. Sirius wasn't done.

Wrapping his free arm around the werewolf's waist Sirius Black started to bob. It didn't take long for Remus to unknowingly start moving the black haired boys head as his grip tighten and his needs overwhelmed him. His head was pounding as the blood filled his dick and his body was becoming wobbly.

"Sirius… Stop or I'll.." Moaned out Remus as he could feel it. The climax he had felt building up in him. It would have been longer, but Sirius had _never_ done this before. It was new and amazing.

Sirius didn't let up though. His pride and curiosity were stronger as his sucking had started. He wanted to know what his Remus tasted like. Was he as sweet as those chocolates he adored or did he have a bitterness that needed release.

Burring himself into the soft light hairs at the base of the panting other Sirius ran his tongue on the underside. Give a few hard sucks as he felt Remus's dick throb. As the sandy blond had his release Sirius finally knew what his beloved Remus taste was. It was a strong sweetness that had a bitter after taste.

He took it all with a moan of his own pleasure. Sirius had definitely not been expecting a mixture of biter and sweet, but he couldn't get enough. Sucking his way off Remus gave a moan. His whole body was sensitive and felt like air. It was like nothing he had felt and even the adrenalin he got while changing couldn't even compare.

Looking down at the beautiful tan boy Remus felt himself smile. There was a little smug of his own pleasure on the corner of Sirius's face. "Come here.." The now tried werewolf said as his body was caressed by the other. A soft moan left Remus as he was once again held by Sirius.

Chuckling a little Sirius gave the sandy blond a confused look. "How may I help you Rem?" He asked as if he didn't know. Which he really didn't. The werewolf just rolled his eyes as he leaned in licking the white fluid.

Puckering his lips and scrunching his nose the sandy blond shook his head. "Yuck! I taste like that?" He asked as his lover just laughed. It was a rich laugh that made Remus blush for some reason. He was a sucker for Sirius no matter what he did.

"Yeah… I like it though. Your sweet with a bitter after taste. Very sexy Mooney." His smile was mocking. With a small sigh though Sirius licked his lips. "We should go get cleaned up." At that Remus rasied a brow as if say _'We?'_ Sirius knew that look as he moved away from his lover. "Alright.. You go and then I'll go. Alright?"

Remus smiled happily as he gave the well trained boy a kiss. "Thanks Sirius… I'll be out in ten." And with that he was soon running up the stairs. Giving Sirius a nice view of his ass as he had seem to forgotten he was pant less.

"Stay calm Sirius… It's all part of my plan… Damn it." Sirius had been ready for this, but as he looked down he noticed he was hard now. It was because of Remus's pleads that he was even like this.

A soft chuckle left Sirius as he flopped down onto a few plush pillows. A sly smirk on his lips as he could hear Remus humming along with the radio. _Save a horse ride a cowboy_ was playing. One of Sirius's favorite's.

As the shower started Sirius imagined Remus there naked under the hot water. His scares bare and visible to him. He would do anything to make that image or better fantasy true.

"_Just two more day.. I have to wait two more day.."_ Sirius muttered as he waited. His time was coming and he could feel it in his pants. His pants never lied either.

**A/N: **God this chapter was so freaking hard! And I don't mean Remus's cock either xD

Anyways I am sorry again and I hope this chapter was okay.. Yes I know I am a tease, but you'll love me later.

So please Read and review so I know what you think. Suggestions would be nice and I will give credit. Kay? Thanks everyone!


End file.
